


goner

by thatnoragurl



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Death, Deathfic, F/F, Forgive Me, Have fun crying, I am evil, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Major character death - Freeform, Oh My God, One Shot, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?, i wanna cry, listen to goner while reading this, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnoragurl/pseuds/thatnoragurl
Summary: "I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath." -Goner by twenty one pilotsOr,Faith Seed is dying after her battle with the deputy, so the deputy comforts her during her last moments.





	goner

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is I'm sorry. Also, if you're looking for a feels trip, listen to Goner by twenty one pilots and also come yell at me, my twitter is @myheathensoul, so yeah, have a good one, and uh, warning, this contains character death. Bye.

Blood soaked through Faith’s dress as she forced herself out of the bliss infused water, coughing as the water left her lungs. It sent a sharp pain through her abdomen and she groaned, turning on her back to lay down on the muddy dirt that stuck to her hair instantly. Her head spinning, she allowed her eyes to close and waited for her death. She waited and waited, but it seemed like God had other plans for her.

 

Faith opened her eyes, looking up at the sky. “Kill me…kill me…” she pleaded softly to the sky. “I thought this was my destiny, God. I thought I was placed on Earth to serve Joseph, not die at only 24 years old…”

 

 _“Have Faith, child,”_ she remembers Joseph’s words when she met him for the first time. _“If you don’t have faith, then you don’t have God on your side._ ” She would snort if she heard Joseph say that now. Was dying her destiny? Her fate? Or was it just a lie she’s been living since she was 17 years old?

 

It seems like she got her answer when footsteps were heard behind her. Slow ones, as if the person was injured or walking cautiously towards her. “Hello? Who’s…who’s there?” She forced the words out of her mouth. The person’s footsteps didn’t stop, so she tried again. “Hello? If you’re…a cultist, leave me…”

 

“Sorry to break it to you, but I’m not a cultist,” The voice sent chills down her spine. It was the sinner herself. The Deputy who had tried to kill her, and who was responsible for the gunshot wound in her abdomen and the immersive amount of pain she was currently in. “So I can’t leave you, Faith. Sorry.”

 

“Dep---Deputy…” Faith greeted the woman weakly. “It’s…nice to see you again after our final battle…”

 

The deputy ignored the comment and laid down next to her. Faith glanced at her and saw dry blood caked on her face, as well as multiple cuts and bruises. It was then she realized the deputy’s broken leg and the leaking of blood through her shirt, which was almost completely red. Faith began to laugh hysterically. 

 

“What’s so funny?” The deputy looked over at Faith, who was still laughing.

 

“It’s…nothing. Just that---“ Faith paused. “We fought, and…now we’re both here, dying, together…”

 

“And you and your fucking brothers made my life a living hell,” The deputy was starting to get weak as she spoke. “But you know what? We’re both going to die, so it doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

“Can you…promise me something if you survive?” Faith suddenly asked.

 

The deputy shook her head. “I…I don’t think we’re getting out of this alive, Rachel...” Faith didn’t protest to the deputy using her real name. “But I…I want you to promise…well, not promise…but let me do something…”

 

“What?” Faith’s voice was soft.

 

“Please let me hold you as you die…” The deputy’s voice broke. “I…I don’t want you to die cold…”

 

“Okay.” Faith scooted closer to the deputy and allowed the other woman to pull her close to her chest. Placing her head on the deputy's chest, she felt the woman let out a shaky sigh and pull her even closer.

 

Faith listened to the deputy’s slow heartbeat before looking up from her chest, only to see the deputy looking back at her. The two women slowly leaned up, before leaning in, allowing their lips to meet.

 

The kiss was slow but full of raw passion. The deputy broke the kiss seconds later, weakly placing her forehead against Faith’s. “I wish…I wish I had more time with you, Rachel…more moments like this…”

 

“I…know…” Faith felt herself get sleepy. “I…think my time has come. I’m…so tired…”

 

The deputy suddenly fell down and Faith followed not far behind. The two snuggled back up to each other and the deputy held Faith as tight as her dying body could. No words were spoken between the two as they awaited their deaths.

 

The deputy and Faith died together 5 minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> "Don't let me be gone, Deputy..."
> 
> Hi, thanks for reading. I hope you didn't cry or scream the lyrics to Goner like I did while writing this. Have a great day, guys.


End file.
